A new Teen Titan Remastered
by EvilDragonSlayer
Summary: I'm not good at summeries sry. A nearly dead boy is on the titans doorstep. now they must tend to him and help stop a new bad guy. This story is lots better then the summery. Jack and Raven.M for later chapters. Read and reviews plz!
1. A new friend

I do not own the Teen Titans in any way shape or form. However I do own Jack (the character I made) and Freddy so there. Oh and this isn't Freddy Crouger either. Also all these ideas are my own and belong to me. And please I hope I don't offend anyone by saying Christ.

It was a peaceful day for the titans. There wasn't any bad guys robbing banks or some greater evil bent on destroying the world. Just a plain day with no trouble thus leaving the titans to do what they please. Cyborg and beast boy were playing videogames, Robin was training with simulation dummies in the training room, and Raven was telling Starfire that lipstick wasn't food. When all of the sudden the titans doorbell rang. "I got it guys." Said Robin with a towel around his neck.

Robin got to the door when he saw a small puddle of blood forming. He quickly opened the door to see a boy lying on the ground burnt, battered, bruised, and bleeding profusely. The boy gathered up what little strength he had left to look up at Robin and speak "Stop Freddy…" then the boy fell unconscious. "Titans! Get down here!" Robin yelled while dragging the boy inside. The rest of the titans rushed down to see Robin and a vitally injured boy on the ground. "He needs help and fast." Robin said. Raven used her powers to lift the boy and take him to the medic room. Cyborg and Raven tended to the boy while the other titans pondered why he was here. "Robin who was that?" Asked Starfire with concern in her voice. "I don't know Starfire but it doesn't matter now…" Robin looked back at the blood puddle at the door. "All I know is a guy named _Freddy _needs to be stopped."

Robin quickly ran to the computer room, Beast boy and Starfire followed. "How do you know that?" Asked Beast boy while trying to look over Robins shoulder "He told me…"

Robin then began to type furiously to try and find out who this "Freddy" character was.

Three days pasted and the boy hadn't woken up yet and they still haven't found out who Freddy was. Cyborg was the one that mainly watched their guest. Well he was the only one that was supposed to. When ever he left the room he would come back to see Starfire and Raven looking at the patient and drooling. Even when scarred the boy was very attractive. He had spiked light blue hair, tinged blue skin, and was very muscular. So he was easy on the eyes. Cyborg after seeing the girls drooling over him would "try" to make them go away. I think he had to use a broom once…but anyway!

The boy was making a good recovery and had been stable for awhile. Cyborg one day took the patient's blood to see what type he was. When he put the needle in to draw blood it froze solid. He let go of it and saw it sticking out of the boy like a piece of ice. "Robin get in here" Cyborg said on his communicator. Robin rushed in to see Cyborg pointing at the needle. "What the…" Robin said being very perplexed. Robin closely examined the frozen medical tool. "Well I think it's safe to say that he isn't human…" Robin said then left the room.

Yet another day passed by and nothing new developed. Cyborg and Robin went out to find out more about Freddy and to get more medical supplies. Beast Boy had to guard the guest and was told by Cyborg to keep the girls away from the guest. Cyborg gave him a broom and wished him the best of luck. Beast boy had already attacked the girls three times that day with The Broom. After that the girls sadly gave up trying…

Beast boy then took a cat nap in the medic room for only thirty minutes…well really it was more like an hour or two…get off my back he likes sleeping! While Beast boy was asleep the room began to get very cold…

The guest was now hovering above the bed with his eyes glowing. Beast boy then awoke shivering and saw the boy. "Hey guys…oops I mean girls get in here!" Beast boy yelled. The girls rushed in to see Beast boy shivering and looking at their guest. "What's going on?" Raven questioned "What did you do?" She looked coldly at him. (heh looked coldly heh pun). "It's not my fault he's being possessed!" Beast boy yelled. "Um I saw this in a movie…" Beast boy rushed out of the room then came back with a water bottle. "The power of Christ compels you!" He threw water on the boy. Raven smacked him. "Stop that he's not possessed." Raven said. The boy then slammed to the bed and his eyes stopped glowing. The room wasn't freezing anymore either.

"See it worked he was poss…" Beast boy's face then met the end of Raven's hand. Beast boy didn't notice the hit because he was flabbergasted to see the boy was awake and starring at them. "Were am I?" Asked the boy "and who are all of you guys?"

"Your at the gifnek I mean home of us the teen titans!" Starfire yelled with glee. "I am Starfire! What is your name?" The boy was obviously caught off guard with all the pleasantries. "I'm…uh…I'm Jack…Jack Frost."

Jack was given time to get used to his new surroundings. When Robin and Cyborg walked in they dropped the boxes of medical supplies and with mouths a gaping they just stared at Jack. Jack didn't notice them because he was distracted by Starfire. "Oh there is much for you to see new friend Jack!" Starfire said while twirling in the air. "There is the place of pizza, the mall of shopping, the park, and…" Starfire was interrupted by Robin. "Let's not overload him all at once Star. Hi I'm Robin and welcome to the Titan Tower."

Jack bowed and replied "Hello Robin I am Jack Frost. Thank you for taking me in and being so…" He looked up to see the girls right behind Robin starring at him with googly eyes and drooling mouths. "Humble" Jack said while blushing. "Excuse me but I do not know all of your names yet." Jack said. "I'm Cyborg" Cy said while holding out a hand. Jack shook his hand and looked at Beast boy. "Hi I'm Beast Boy the leader of the ti…" For the third time that day Raven smacked Beast boy in the head. "Ignore him…hi I'm Raven" Raven said then noticed him checking her out. She blushed a bright red then walked over to the couch. "And I am Starfire!" Starfire then gave him a crushing hug. Jack then said "It is truly my honor to be among such wonderful people."

"Hey you've been asleep for close to five days you must be hungry." Cyborg said while going toward the kitchen. "Let me cook you up some…" Cyborg was then tackled by Beast boy. "No I'll cook for him!" Beast boy protested. "You don't mind tofu do you?" Cyborg then grabbed Beast boy by the head and chucked him across the room. "He doesn't want any of you tofu shit!" Cyborg and Beast boy then began to beat the crap out of one another for cooking privileges. "Actually do you have any herbal tea?" asked Jack while scratching the back of his head. Cyborg and Beast boy stopped fighting. Raven got up "I'll get you some tea."

"Thank you…Raven is it?" Jack asked with a smile. Raven nodded and blushed. After Raven made the tea and Jack drank it the titans gave Jack a tour of the tower. When the tour was Jack realized all he was wearing was a pair of pants. "Fuck how long was I just wearing pants?" Jack asked feeling really stupid. "Well since you were awake…" Beast boy said laughing. Robin tossed him a shirt and Jack put it on. (Raven and Starfire in chibi form crying). "Well it's late I think I'll hit the hay." Jack said "Shit which room do I stay in?"

"UH WE'LL SHOW YOU!" both female titans said and grabbed Jack's arm and ran off. They showed Jack his room and said goodnight. Starfire gave Jack a hug and flew off while Raven just stood there. "Well goodnight I guess I'll just go." Raven said then when she started walking away Jack kissed her on the cheek. "W…what was t…that for?" Raven asked with a hand on her cheek. "You have been the kindest to me out of everyone here. You have been a true friend to me." Jack said this then looked at her "Thank you Raven for being my friend. Goodnight." Jack then closed the door and Raven went to her room. Raven sat down on her bed and thought to herself _He kissed me! He actually kissed me! _Raven was overwhelmed with joy. Then she closed her eyes and saw Jack's perfect image in her mind. _I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They are like pools of crystal going on forever…_Raven then fell asleep with a smile on her face and a hand on her cheek.


	2. The whole story

The next morning wasn't as pleasant as Jack thought it would be. Everyone was bothering him about something. "Hey Jack you think I'm funny right!" Beast boy said. "Yo Jack hey use your powers on my new anti freeze armor to see if it works!" said Cyborg showing Jack the suit. "New friend Jack do you wish to venture to the mall of shopping?" Starfire said this point blank to his face. "Jack fill me in on why you're here and who this Freddy person is!" Robin said while taking him to the side.

All of this overwhelmed Jack so he became very annoyed and edgy. They continued to bombard him with questions until he couldn't take it anymore. "Just leave me alone!" Jack exploded as he ran from the tower. Jack knew his friends meant no harm but he still needed to get away. He ran to a close by wild lands and found his way to a small clearing. When he reached the clearing he saw a familiar face smiling and welcoming him. "Hello Jack" said Raven not looking up from her book. "Hello Raven" Jack continued walking towards her. "What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time. "Oh I just came up here to… (Sigh)…get away" they both said to each other at the same time. Raven looked up to see Jack's face no longer a light blue but bright red. "So it seems we both came here to be left alone I'll just go then…" Jack didn't even take a full step when Raven lifted him up and made him sit down. "There's enough room here for the both of us." Raven said with a smirk. Raven looked up to find to crystal blue eyes peering into her eyes.

Raven blushed and turned away. "So why did you need to get away?" Jack asked Raven "I could ask you the same question." Raven replied. Jack stood up and leaned against a tree. Looking at the glorious view he began to tell Raven the real reason he escaped the tower. "They were trying to pry out answers from me without even asking me if I wanted to share." He looked at her then again gazed upon the horizon. "My past isn't a story I enjoy sharing with just anyone." Raven looked closer and saw Jack was…crying. "Jack its ok you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to…" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"No you guys deserve to know…" Jack said then sat down at the base of the tree. "I'm not from this world as you probably noticed. I come from the planet of Enshoria home of the Elements. This planet is filled with every element you can imagine. Light, dark, nature, metal, air, ice, and fire these are only a hand full of the elements contained on my planet. My planet is full of conflict, hate, war, and death. This is only because so many opposite elements fight. Light against Darkness, nature against Metal, Fire against Ice, etc so obviously my planet is in constant chaos. However two earth years ago my planet made treaties so no more blood would be spilled. As you probably know evil can never stand for peace so a group of elite fire elementals set out to break the peace. They attacked the Ice elements at an attempt to cause war. All they got in return was a slap to the face. So the leader of the Fire elites attacked my village." "Freddy…" Raven gasped. "Bingo" Jack said. "He wasn't any ordinary Fire elemental. He was a hybrid…"

"Elements are classified by power source. Raw elements are pure energy so they are the most powerful. They however have no intelligence and are never alive very long. There are High elementals which are very powerful and actually have a brain. Then there are the more common elementals. Full breeds which are the leaders of the elemental societies, half breeds which are the most common and then there are the unknown elements." Jack said this then looked at Raven. "Well what are you?" Raven asked Jack. "I'm classified under the unknown category. Solely because they can't tell how strong I truly am." Jack said this and looked ashamed. "Well isn't that a good thing?" Raven said. "No." Jack said coldly (heh coldly heh pun).

"On my world unknown elements are looked upon as monstrosities and out casts." Jack then paused for a moment and continued. "Freddy is a hybrid. He is a half breed that was fused with a raw element. So he has unimaginable powers. Hybrids usually die instantly but Freddy was different somehow. Well one day Freddy heard my village had an unknown among them…he heard of me. So he attacked the village thinking I was a threat and I was the only one who could stop him. Freddy and his elites attacked and…" Raven saw that Jack was crying. Little tears froze on his cheeks. "Freddy attacked and killed everyone." Jack then buried his face in his hands and wept. "I'm so sorry Jack I had no idea." Raven said this then held him. His head rested on her shoulder and she just held him. Jack then continued "Do you want know the worst part of it all Raven?" Jack looked up at Raven "Freddy killed my family slowly and in front of my own eyes." Jack then got up "He knew I was the most powerful and yet he slaughtered the defenseless and innocent!" Jack's hands then made small auras. Jack then became very upset "When ever I think of Freddy I just!" Jack smashed the tree next to him.

After Jack calmed down he continued his story. "I fought my hardest…"

(Flash back) Jack in standing on one side of his village. Burnt buildings and dead bodies were everywhere. Jack was shirtless, bleeding, and breathing heavily. Next to him were six dead fire elemental half breeds. Two were slashed open, three were frozen solid and the last one had an ice sword in his chest. "So the unknown is more powerful then he appears." Said a voice at the other end of the village Freddy laughed and walked slowly towards Jack. Freddy was about as tall as Jack, Freddy had long ruby red hair and facial hair. Freddy looked almost human except for the fact closer to half his body was pure fire energy. "Well you've seen me kill your friends, family, and everyone you held dear." Freddy's hands lit up "Now it's your turn to die!" Freddy sprinted at Jack with fists behind him. "Bring it you hybrid filth!" Jack yelled then drew his sword. They ran at each other then met clashing. Freddy with arms crossed kept the frozen blade from contacting his skull. Jack leapt back and charged Freddy. Swinging violently Jack went into a fury of pure rage. Freddy just laughed and avoided Jack's swings. Freddy then blasted Jack in the chest with fire. Jack flew back about fifty feet and smashed into a wall. Jack slowly got up and made an ice aura around his body. Cracking his neck Jack got into a stance and chanted. Freddy knew chanting meant trouble so he let out a beam of fire. Jack didn't move when the fire approached him he just finished the chant then placed his hands in front of him. He two let out a blast. The beams of pure energy clashed and fought for dominance. Jack said three more words with eyes glowing "Soar Ice Dragon!" Jack's beam then formed into a dragon and broke through the beam of fire. Freddy rolled out of the way of the dragon's slashes. Freddy then quickly climbed a building and jumped on the dragon. He placed his hands on the dragons head and blew the ice dragons brains out. Freddy then landed on the ground with a smirk. "Is that the best you got?" Jack had no energy left to fight because summoning takes tremendous amounts of energy. Freddy then walked up to Jack and gave him one punch to the face. (End Flash back).

"Freddy didn't kill me because he did what he came for. He started his war. However the fire elementals lost the war. So Freddy being he coward he was fled Enshoria. So I followed him here only to be defeated yet again." Jack then sat down and looked at Raven. "So that's my story" Raven looked at Jack and then spoke. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that…torment." She went over to Jack and hugged him. "The pain you must have gone through must have been unbearable." Jack hugged Raven back. Raven broke the hug then looked at him. Don't tell anyone I hugged you or I'll never here the end of it. Jack nodded and they both headed back to the tower.


	3. A new game

Jack and Raven were going back to the tower when Jack thought to himself. _I how long has Raven been starring at me? And why did she hug me for so long?_ Jack broke his train of thought when they reached the tower. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Raven asked. "I'll do it…" Jack sighed. When they walked in they saw all the titans waiting for them. "Where did both of you run off to?" Robin asked. Jack and Raven looked at each other, then at the group. "Well I had to get away you guys were really starting to get to me with all the questions." Jack said this then looked away. "We're sorry for that…truly we are." Robin said this then walked over to him. "Just share with us when you're ready." Robin walked off and Jack was then consumed by the other titans. They treated Jack more as a friend now. Gave him more space and let him share about himself openly. So when the titans asked him questions he answered them openly. Jack told them everything he told Raven. However he wasn't as emotional with them, he made sure to stay strong. After that the titans asked him even more questions.

"Is your planet at peace now?" Asked Robin "Yes it is." Jack said with a smile as he sipped his tea.

"Have you tried to understand your powers?" Asked Cyborg "It's not that I don't understand them I do. Its just I don't know how strong I really am."

"Did you have pets or animals on your planet?" Asked Beast boy "Yes many animals, I had a pet too, I named her _Vezmek _or "My Joy" on your planet. However I made my pet, it was a like a "bird" that would follow me everywhere and it would sing its songs of joy."

"Did you have any games on your planet?" Asked Starfire. When Starfire mentioned games all the boys eyes lit up and starred at him. "Yes we have many games. What kind do you want to know of?"

Cyborg was the first to answer his question "Do you have any but kicking physical games?" Cyborg was eagerly waiting for his answer. "As a matter of fact I got the perfect one for you guys. We have the right number of people. Six is perfect for this game. Um were we going to play?"

Cyborg grabbed him and lifted him above his head, and ran straight for the stairs. Once everyone was on the roof with athletic gear Jack explained the game "The game is called _Ajara Etsmist_ or "Blood Sport" on your planet." Cyborg instantly knew he was going to love this game. "We need a sphere to play with." Cyborg tossed him a basketball. "This will do nicely but let me weigh it down a lit." Jack then froze the ball solid. They all dropped there jaws and starred. "The point of the game is to get the ball to the other side of the field while avoiding attacks and making it through obstacles. Think of it like "football" but with no pads, less people, more blood, and obstacles to get in the way. Oh and the ball weighs close to fifty pounds. Raven and Robin join my team and Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire will be on the other team. Physical attacks welcome but please no holds, grabs, or neck snapping."

Everyone starred at him when they heard head snapping. "So one teammate will be the obstacle maker while the others are runners and interceptors." Raven and Beast boy were the obstacle makers. "Bring it on" said Cyborg cocky to win "Oh don't worry I'll do more then bring it" said Jack. The game began and Cyborg and Starfire charged at Robin and Jack. Jack had the ball and Robin had six explosives in his hands. Cyborg shot at Jack but Raven protected him, Robin tossed his discs at Cyborg. The explosion made the metal man fly back. Starfire shot at Jack and Jack just jumped up and grabbed Starfire's ankles with his open hand. He then froze them and ran off, while Starfire fell out of the sky. Beast Boy turned into a bear and slammed Jack back.

"Robin catch!" Jack threw the ball to Robin and slammed into the ground hard. Raven made a wall to block Beast boy's charge towards Robin. Beast boy went head first into the wall and fell over. Robin was about to score when Cyborg blasted him and took the ball. "Better luck next time!" and Cyborg ran down the field.

Starfire was now free and waved her hands for a pass. Cyborg threw the ball towards Starfire and she caught it.

She flew towards the designated goal only to be walled off by Raven. Raven let a smile reach her face. _Too easy _she thought. Jack and Robin took this opportunity to rush towards Starfire. Cyborg saw the approaching foes and shot at them. Robin naturally dodged all the shot with ease, and he threw more discs at Cyborg. The cybernetic boy saw this coming and jumped out of the way. Starfire meanwhile pushed and kicked the wall. Jack then put both hands together and made a solid mass of ice making its way towards Cyborg. It snaked here and there and finally circled the metal boy. It then made a small dome around Cyborg and trapped him. Beast boy ran at Jack in cheetah form and then turned into a ram and…well…rammed him. Robin was now at Starfire and took the ball when she was distracted with the barrier before her. Robin ran towards the goal as fast as her could. Cyborg was still trapped, Beast boy was attacking jack and losing, and Starfire couldn't hit him. It looked like the boy wonder was about to score when BEAP BEAP BEAP the alarm went off. "Titans trouble!" Robin said and dropped the ball. _That moment Jack sensed the powers of a elemental. _He was gone before the titans even realized, well all the titans…but Raven.


	4. Finall battle

_It's him I know it's him _Jack thought as he ran. _I'm ready for you know you worthless hybrid._ Jack ran as fast as he could towards the area were he sensed the elemental. Jack was near the forest were he and Raven had been earlier that day. When he reached an area totally scorched and blackened. _Now I know it is him…_Jack's train of thought trailed off when he saw Freddy standing before him. "Well hello Jack how are you?" Freddy laughed and spat on the ground. This was actually an insult. "Fuck you!" Jack said "You worthless Hybrid don't even try to be polite."

"Well at least I _know _what I am you unknown monstrosity." Freddy retorted and smirked knowing he had stricken a nerve. Jack became enraged and charged an aura around his body. Eyes lit and hands glowing a bright blue Jack made a Sword of Ice. This sword was different though, it couldn't melt or crack. It was a solid mass of elemental magic and power. "Have at the vile fire scum." Jack said this and went into a stance. "Gladly!" Freddy lit up his hands and shot rapidly at Jack. Jack rushed Freddy deflecting the shot in the process.

Jack slashed at Freddy but couldn't hit him. So Jack leapt back and put his sword on his back. He then chanted quickly and summoned three soldiers of ice. They too couldn't melt or crack easily. Freddy looked a little shocked but shook it off. Freddy then engulfed his body in fire and became bigger. He was letting his raw element take hold and have control. Primal yet manageable in combat the raw element started to attack the soldiers. Jack too fought the monster striking him with sword and shot. The raw elemental vomited out flame over the soldiers. They didn't melt but they were stunned at the temperature change. The monster clasped his hands together and shattered one soldier. Jack took this opportunity to strike. Jack made a powerful slice at the monster's right arm and drew blood. The monster screamed in pain and smacked Jack away. The monster in pure anger erupted pure heat out of its body. This killed all the near by trees and finally took down the soldiers.

Freddy was back to his humanoid form and on a knee. He put his hands together and blasted at Jack. "Shit" Jack said and ran away from the blast. Freddy followed the running foe laughing all the while. Jack stopped and made a wall of ice in front of him. As long as he fed the wall it would protect him. With one hand he fed the wall and the other turned his sword into a spear. Holding the spear in his right hand he kept the wall alive with the left. Then he noticed the fire had stopped and he looked around the wall to see Freddy's hand. Freddy hit Jack hard in the face and cause the ice man to tumble back. When Jack got up he blasted Freddy's arm ad froze it. Freddy looked at his frozen limb and laughed. "Well I'll just melt this" he did this then looked up to get a kick to the chest. Freddy flew back into a tree and quickly stood up. He was then struck through the left shoulder and pinned to the tree. The spear breeched the other side of the tree and kept Freddy from moving. "Ahh!" Freddy yelled out in pain. Blood was instantly frozen to the spear. Knowing he couldn't melt the spear Freddy incinerated the tree. Snapping off the spear from his shoulder Freddy became furious. Flying forward Freddy grabbed Jack and pinned him to a rock wall. He burned Jack's arms until he was thrown off. Not by Jack but by Raven's dark energy. "You get the fuck away from him you freak!" Raven was filled with anger.

"How the hell did a dark elemental get here?" Freddy was confused. "I'm a half-demon not an elemental." Raven shot violently at Freddy he dodged of course. "Well whatever the fuck you are it doesn't matter!" Freddy laughed. "And why is that?" Raven replied. Ha ha ha ha ha! Freddy laughed and held his stomach. "Because you'll burn the same!" Freddy blasted out fire from his hands and mouth at Raven. She was struck by the fire and flew out of the sky. Jack could only watch in horror. She hit the ground with a large thud and didn't move.

"Do you see what happens when you fight me Jack? I kill everyone you hold dear." Freddy grinned evilly at Jack. Jack fell to his hands and knees and began to cry. "Are you crying? You are your crying! What a bitch!" Freddy fell to the ground laughing. "You're going to pay for all you have done." Jack got up with his head down. Jack then started to glow brighter and brighter. He lifted off the ground and into the air. "What the hell? Since when could ice elementals fly?" Freddy got up and stared in awe. Jack's eyes let out beams of blue and his body began to shake. "For every one you hurt…for everyone you killed…" Jack was spinning in the air. _Raven I will make sure he doesn't lay another finger on you. _Jack's body was on an X stance in the air. Then ice started to sprout from his body. He was changing into something different now. Armor of ice incased his whole body and spikes covered the armor. He landed on the ground and looked at Freddy through a helmet. "Freddy before I kill you I want you to know something…" Jacks voice was loud and intimidating. It sounded like it was from a god. "Before I came to this planet I found out what I was…" Jack took a step forward making the ground around his foot freeze. "W-what the fuck are you then?" Freddy turned into the raw elemental and laughed a deep horrible laugh. "I am _Vanguard of the High Elemental Gods." _His voice was like a weapon knocking Freddy to the ground. "I am the _Avatar!"_ Jack dashed at Freddy and rapidly punched him. Pushing the body further and further back Jack kept his relentless assault going. He then blasted Freddy into a clearing. Freddy rolled and smashed a tree over. Freddy got up and chanted. Jack slowly walked into the clearly ignoring the spell being made. The chant made a Balor three stories tall and with a flaming sword. It roared at Jack and flapped its wings. Jack looked at it with glowing eyes. "There is no way you can defeat my pet! You're as good as done for!" Freddy was so sure of victory he began to walk off. The Balor rushed Jack and swung at him. "Enough games!" The Balor instantly froze then shattered. "You're going to pay for all you've done Freddy. The Gods want revenge as much as I do." Freddy turned back when he heard the Gods being mentioned. "Freddy prepare for eternally anguish!" Jack shot once at Freddy and froze his foes legs to the ground. Freddy cried out in pain. The cold was unbearable. Jack began to slash Freddy with his sword. "This is for my family!" A slash. "This is for my friends!" Another slash. "This is for all the lives you took!" Again and again he slashed. Freddy was screaming in torment. The screams could be heard everywhere. Jack put the sword above his foes' head. "And this is for Raven!" He impaled the sword through flesh, bone, blood, and soul. "Your soul shall forever feel pain in the Land of Torment. May the Gods be pleased."

"J…j…Jack" Raven whispered recovering consciousness. Jack rushed over to Raven and slid beside her. He held her and cried with joy. "Oh Raven I thought you were dead!" He squeezed her tighter now. "I'm ok really…" She looked around. "Where's Freddy?" She asked "He's gone now…and will never hurt another soul." Jack took Raven in his arms and carried her home.


	5. Recovery and found emotions

Explosion! "Were the hell are Raven and Jack?" Robin yelled while dodging off attacks from Cinderblock. "I am without an answer Robin." Said Starfire while shooting at Cinderblock and also avoiding attacks. "What you don't think we can take him?" asked Cyborg obviously having a good time. "Let's just finish this!" Robin jumped and kicked Cinderblock in the head. Cinderblock fell backwards almost landing on Beast boy. When Cinderblock felled Beast boy turned into a kangaroo and knocked out the rock monster. "The police are here they can take Cinderblock away so let's find Raven and Jack." Robin hopped on his motorcycle and revved the engine. "You think they are in trouble?" Asked Starfire with a concerned look in her eyes "I don't know Starfire Robin said and started riding off. Robin ordered Beast boy and Cyborg to check the tower while Starfire and Robin scanned the city to the best of their abilities.

Meanwhile…Jack had gotten Raven and himself to the tower. He had long since returned to normal and was weak and fatigued. So after he laid Raven on the couch he passed out. Jack had looked just as bad as when he arrived at there doorstep that fateful day. So there laid an unconscious Jack and a weak Raven. She had been going in and out of consciousness. So this is basically all she saw/remembered…_The fight, her in Jack's arms, her Still in Jack's arms, Jack saying something that made her smile, and her being on the couch. _When she actually came to she noticed Jack next to her in the medic room. When she looked around she saw Cyborg typing something into a computer, Robin talking to Starfire, Starfire crying, Jack next to her…then she saw something strange. She looked at the doorway to see Beast boy looking angrily at Jack and silently cursing, then Beast boy changed to happy in a second when he saw Raven. "Look guys Raven is awake!" he ran over and hugged her. "Oh sorry Raven…" he rubbed the back of his head blushing. "Oh! Friend Raven you are alright!" A tear covered Starfire hugged Raven (nearly to death). "Uh Starfire I think you should let go." Robin said pointing out Raven's face turning blue. "Oh I'm sorry!" Starfire flew out crying more with joy then sorrow, Robin chased after her. "Raven I'm going to inject you with…" Cyborg didn't even finish the sentence when Raven felt a needle in his arm. Raven instantly became completely awake and aware what was going on. "What the hell…was that?" She rubbed her arm. "It's a serum that makes you instantly awake." Cyborg said with a smile. "We'll let you be alone while the serum takes effect." Cyborg got Beast boy and they left the room.

It took Raven about ten minutes to fully get together. Raven began to realize the full extent of Jack's damage. He was burned on the majority of his body, large cut marks covered his chest and sides, and she couldn't find any area that wasn't bruised. Jack was still unconscious from blood loss but he had a small smile on his face. Raven couldn't shake the feeling that he was smiling at her so she smiled back. All the sudden Jack started to hover and shake violently. "Cyborg! Get in here!" Raven screamed. Cyborg ran into the room along with Beast boy. They grabbed Raven and took her out of the room that was freezing cold. As the temperature in the room dropped rapidly items began to freeze and shatter. So now the room was covered with both debris and ice. Cyborg typed something into the key pad on the door but it froze and broke to the touch. "Computer close medic room door and use temperature stabilizer for intense subzero temperature!" As Cyborg yelled this the computer did as he said. Closing off the medic room and using the stabilizer to make sure the tower wouldn't freeze over. "Raven what's going on?" asked Beast boy while staring at her. "I'm not sure but I think this is a good thing." Raven replied. A long pause went by…before Raven realized Beast boy was _starring_ at her body. She blushed a bright red and became very pissed off. "Pervert!" Raven said then slapped him. "Sorry! It's a little hard not to stare when you hardly have anything on!" Beast boy said while looking away and holding the red mark on his cheek. Raven they realized all she was wearing was two small pieces of clothe covering her womanhood. "What you couldn't spare me a t-shirt?" Raven asked Cyborg while covering herself with her arms. "Sorry I had to treat the burn wounds…" Cyborg said rubbing his head. "But I didn't look or anything."

Raven knew he was telling the truth because he was like an older brother to her. "Well thank you for fixing me up." Raven said this and walked to her room and got dressed. Raven quickly returned the medic room hallway to see if she could help Jack. The freezing had long since stopped and Cyborg was trying to get in. Raven annoyed by this inconvenience ripped off the door and ran into the room. "After you…" Cyborg said.

The whole room was covered in ice shards but was melting from the temperature controlling device. Raven levitated because she slipped rushing in. She couldn't she because some sort of fog covered the room. Cyborg was following Raven to the best of his ability. It seemed like to room was bigger then it should have been. It seemed endless…However Raven found Jack but was shocked. He was standing! She couldn't believe it. She was relieved that Jack was safe. When she got closer she could actually see him because the fog was gone. "Oh I'm sorry!" Raven blushed and quickly looked away. Jack was completely naked from head to toe. He then realized he was naked and freaked out and slipped. "Here" Cyborg said and threw him a robe. Jack quickly put it on still blushing. Jack walked out of the room and put some clothes on. When he turned around he saw Raven at his door. "Yes Raven?" Jack said then was being squeezed by Raven. Even though it wasn't like Raven to show emotion she tried her best without making something explode. Raven hugged Jack then looked at him. "It's hard for me to keep in my emotions!" she exclaimed. "You have no idea how many times I have wanted to show how I feel but couldn't." She looked away to hide tears. "Raven you don't have to be so cold and closed up all the time." Jack said ( hehe cold pun). He hugged her and continued "You shouldn't be afraid to show your emotions. I mean you must be able to control your powers to some extent while using emotions." Jack looked at her. "Have you ever tried?" Raven tore away from his gaze. "Yes I have! I've tried so much and so many times only to have it explode in my face!" Raven then made a vase explode. "SEE!" Raven said crying.

"Just calm down Raven" Jack said as he grabbed her hands. He whipped away her tears. "Just try once with me and if you feel uncomfortable then stop." Raven nodded. "Ok now just try to talk to me calmly while telling me how you feel." She looked unsure but gave it a try. "Well…I was worried." She said while Jack listened intently. "What about?" Jack asked trying to make a comfortable conversation. "I was worried you were hurt…" Raven said. "Well I _was_ hurt" he laughed. She smiled a little. "Well I know but I mean seriously hurt. I didn't know if you would pull through." A picture frame rattled and Raven because nervous so it rattled more. "Go on" Jack said trying to take her mind off the frame. "I mean…you saved me and I wanted you to be alright." Raven said while whipping her eyes. "That's how I felt when Freddy hit you. I wanted you to be ok because you fought to protect me." Raven looked at him and gazed into his crystal eyes. "I wanted you to be ok…so I could repay you for saving my life…" Raven said looking down. "Raven you don't need to repay me for anything!" Jack said "You have done enough for me already." "Jack I don't mean it like that I wanted to repay you because…" She looked away. "Yes?" Jack questioned. Raven then kissed Jack deeply and he kissed back. "Because…I think I love you…" She looked at him. Jack pushed the hair out of Raven's face and behind her ear. "Raven…I…I love you too." Raven and Jack's eyes met before they kissed once again. Beast boy walked by the room and saw them kiss. He was instantly filled with sorrow, anguish, and hate. He quickly walked off before the lovers even noticed. They broke their kiss and Raven began to speak softly "We should probably tell the titans that you are ok." Raven said blushing. "I'll also tell them of Freddy." They nodded and head out of the room.


End file.
